


So, what if I love you? I mean why is my heart pounding so hard?!?!

by thatcrispyperson



Series: The ship that you never knew existed [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson
Summary: In where Gakupo finally meets Teto but, it's love at first sight for him. How will Teto react?
Relationships: Gumi/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Kasane Teto
Series: The ship that you never knew existed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	So, what if I love you? I mean why is my heart pounding so hard?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> So even tho gumi and meiko are tagged... Its more like a mention. Another thing is all of them are about the series age. With that said the youngest is len and rin (21) and oldest being meiko and kaito (25)

Gumi and Miku were getting ready to go out and see Teto on stage. Everything was fine and dandy until someone knocked on the door. Gumi said that this was her home so she should go get the door and she did. It's just that she did not expect to see this certain someone.

"Hey Gumi, wanna go on a last minute date?" Gakupo asked. 

"Can't… I'm going somewhere with Miku right now" Gumi said with an expression as flat as her ass.  
“Oh, Gumi it’s ok Teto said we could bring anyone! She just wanted to not be alone today” Miku yelled from the other room.

Gumi looked at Gakupo and then she did facepalm. Gakupo has actually never met this Teto person he was kind of curious to say at the least. When Miku was ready she put her hair into her usual pigtails and grabbed Gumi’s hand. 

“Gakupo try not to flirt with Teto please” Gumi and Miku said.

It was true that Gakupo did this weird “flirt” thing when he met a girl but that was because he was nervous. To tell the truth Gakupo does like the girls in his life, it's just… not love. Gakupo would love to have a girlfriend again. His first girlfriend and last as of right now was Gumi. Reason for them breaking up was because Gumi said that after 2 weeks she didn’t feel the same.

“Gakupo stop being such a slowpoke” Miku yelled at him. She was already about 16 meters away so of course she was going to tell him to hurry up.

“If you don’t hurry we won’t be able to hear any singing from Teto” Gumi said. Gakupo was already not on such good terms with Gumi so he decided to pick up his pace. He can have time to think about it later. 

Miku, Gumi and Gakupo were practically running to at least hear Teto's last song by this point. Miku thought she knew the way but ended up forgetting the path halfway there. Gumi on the other hand was trying to text Teto that they were going to be a little late. Then we have Gakupo, he had no fucking idea what was going on. Eventually Miku did remember where she was and got them to the venue. Gakupo was a little taken aback at the screaming from the crowd inside. He could hear cheering for an encore. 

“I’ll do a cover of Ghost rule then,”Teto complied.

Miku and Gumi were relieved to hear her say she was going to sing. The 3 of them got into the venue and tried to find seats. Gakupo was confused about how such a small crowd could have such a large voice. Then it hit him. As soon as he saw Teto, he could see why. Gakupo thought to himself that Teto was undeniably cute, the white dress and the nice white flower on her head! He could feel himself being unable to look away from this woman with twin drills. Even though his eyes were on her, he was not prepared for her singing. Her voice was more robotic sounding and yet it had this charm with this booming energy. The song went on as he knew it but when she had to do the growl… it was Amazing. Gakupo was hypnotized by her voice and especially her growl. Gakupo had always felt his growl was nowhere near the other vocaloids but Teto's growl was something else though. Then the song ended. 

"Hey come on, let's go backstage and say hi" Miku said to Gumi and Gakupo. 

Gakupo got up instantly and was ready to go say to this amazing singer. Gumi was actually surprised that Gakupo looked egear to say hi but, at the same time she felt he was going to do something. 

"Gakupo be on your best behavior" Gumi said. 

Gakupo just nodded and thought about Teto. As of right now Gakupo is confused about this feeling in his heart. His hands are sweating, his face feels hot, his throat is dry and the replaying of Teto singing keeps on going in his head.

"Teto we're here" Miku said when they reached the door. The three of them heard a small "oh" And some running. Gakupo’s heart was beating so fast, but why? The door opened and Teto came out.

“Oh, hey! I was worried that I would have to walk home alone again” she says.

“We got here late, but we did get to hear your encore!” Miku said with this smile. “Not only that but we also brought a friend,” Miku said while looking at Gakupo.  
Right at this moment Gakupo felt as if his legs were noodles. God, he has never felt this nervous. Wait was she this short on stage? How could such a small person have such a powerful voice? Gakupo thought to himself. 

“H-Hello I’m Kamui Gakupo” Gakupo did the most respectful bow he could do. He felt his ears get hotter with each passing second.

“Ah Kamui was it? You don't have to bow at all. If anything I should be bowing to you. By the way I’m Kasane Teto" Teto said with a small laugh. Teto knew the name Gakupo, she also knew that he was a samurai. With that said Teto didn't expect Gakupo, a person who's known as a Famous vocaloid, to be bowing to her.

That laugh was incredibly adorable to Gakupo! He didn’t even know how much cuter she could get. Soon he stood back up and then grabbed Teto’s hand. 

“Kasane, please date me” oh god! Gakupo was shocked at his words. He was thinking that Teto might think of him as a creep, like everyone else. Why did he have to say this! He looked up to see Teto’s eyes. Her face was red, maybe redder than her hair. Teto didn’t know how to respond. She never had anyone say they wanted to date her. Not only that, but she never thought of anyone that way. Until now, where she can feel it getting hotter and a loud beating heart. 

“Gakupo just what did I tell you!” Gumi said when she smacked Gakupo’s head. “Sorry Teto, this fool likes to flirt with a lot of girls,” Gumi explains to Teto.

“Oh, well then I guess that was a joke… haha” Teto felt a little disappointed but not surprised. To be completely honest she kind of expected that to be the case. On the other hand Gakupo did not feel like this was on his “flirts”. Gakupo didn’t know what that was but he knew it wasn’t a joke. Although Gakupo disagreed with what Gumi said, he thought it was probably for the best. After all who would say yes to dating someone you just met.

“I’m sorry for Gakupo’s behavior,” Miku said to Teto.

“It’s fine! Besides, I thought that might be the case” she smiled as she said. Even though Gakupo thought this was for the best, his heart felt a little tight. Miku asked if she needed to change and Teto said yes. Teto went back into the room. Gakupo found a seat in the hallway to sit and think about this. He didn’t know why he was feeling and acting this way. 

“Hey! Gakupo didn’t, I say to be on your best behavior. Teto was probably scared!" Gumi said. 

Gakupo knew what Gumi said was probably right. Even Gakupo thought he looked like a creep. Shit why did I have to go and that he thought to himself. Soon Miku came over with some drinks. 

"Too bad Rin and Len didn't come," Miku said in a soft voice. "Anyways here you two" She says while passing a drink to each one of them. 

"Thanks," Gakupo said with no thought attached. 

"Gakupo I know you want a girlfriend but Teto is not someone to mess with" Miku said with a serious face.  
"I know… I just don't know what happened! She was singing one moment and the next I was in front of her" Gakupo said while rubbing his head. 

The door opened and Teto came out. Teto was wearing this Letterman jacket,a red hoodie under the jacket and some shorts. 

"Do any of you all want some food? I know a good restaurant nearby" Teto said. 

"I'll go!" Gakupo stood immediately up when saying that. 

"I would love to eat something right now," Miku said.  
"Oh is it ok if Kaito and Meiko come along?" Gumi asked. 

"Of course! I haven't spoken to those two in a long time" Teto said. Gakupo wondered how all of them knew her but not him. They met up with the other two. Gumi stayed close to Meiko and seemed to be happy. Miku was talking about something to Teto. Then we have Kaito and Gakupo walking together. 

"So, I heard you asked out Teto," Kaito said.

"What!? How do you know?!" Gakupo was surprised to hear the news come out so quickly. 

"Hey, no need to blush super hard. Gumi just told us to be sure you don't scare Teto" Kaito said while shrugging. "Well not going to lie to you, but you are kind of scary" Kaito said. 

"Does that mean Teto won't want to become friends… or more? " Gakupo asked Kaito. 

"That doesn't mean Teto doesn't want to be friends" Kaito thought to himself for a bit before completing his sentence. "It just means she wants to know a person before she wants to date them or become friends for that matter," Kaito said with an almost proud tone. 

"So you are saying that I need to get to know her first" Gakupo said with a face full of hope. 

"Y-yes, would you want to become a boyfriend/ FRIENDS with someone you don't know? " Kaito said with a lot of emphasis on friends. 

Now Gakupo was feeling way better than before. He felt like he could at least become Teto's friend and listen to her sing. He just has to get close to her somehow. Gakupo was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Kaito talking to him. Until he mentioned Teto’s name. 

“Wait! What did you say?” Gakupo asked.

“I said Teto used to be on bad terms with Miku,” he shrugged. Gakupo looked at Teto and Miku laughing, having a good time. Gakupo would've never known That Teto and Miku had a bad relationship before.  
“How were they before?” Gakupo asked.

“When Teto was getting into the industry she made one song called Teto Territory... Well it was joke song” Kaito then looked up "but in that song she called out Miku thinking she would never hear it but, as you see now… well let's say it went well" Kaito said with this small smile.  
Honestly Gakupo thought Kaito sounded like he was some old man but, what did Teto say exactly? Well, he guesses he'll to get the rest of the story later. The problem still stands as it is though. Gakupo needed to come up with a plan to get to know Teto. Maybe sitting next to her? Yeah! That will work perfectly, Gakupo thought to himself. 

"Ok guys here we are! " Teto said when pointing to a hole in the wall. 

"What is this place? " Meiko asked. 

"The restaurant! They serve the best food!” Teto said with this sweet and loving tone. Gakupo’s heart instantly went to circles. Gakupo wants his name to be said like that.

“Gakupo didn’t you just meet Teto?” Kaito tapped Gakupo’s shoulder.

“Yes, and my heart feels like it’s going to explode” Gakupo grabbed Kaito’s shoulders “I think I like Teto more than anybody!” Gakupo said with the most serious face.

“Are you all coming in or not?” Miku said.

“Yes!” Gakupo ran in and sat right in the open seat next to Teto. “Hey” he waved to Teto.

“Hello,” Teto said. Teto felt a little surprised that Gakupo sat next to her. Her heart feels like it’s speeding up a bit, maybe it’s because of what he said. Well she should try and get along.

“So… your singing is really... good” Gakupo said with his face turning red.

“Oh, uhh… thank you!” Teto didn’t really like her voice. She felt her voice was too robotic and one noted. She felt amazingly happy that Gakupo said she sang well.

“Hey Teto what do you recommend from here?” Meiko asked.

“The soups are 10/10!” Teto said.

“What soup do you like the best?” Gakupo asked, hoping to get to know her preference in soup.

“I really like the taco soup,” she said.

“Then I’ll get the taco soup!” Gakupo said with excitement.

Everyone talked for a bit and had some jokes to tell. The only thing is Gakupo wasn’t able to talk properly to Teto. Gumi on the other hand was able to get closer to who she wanted to be with. Gumi Broke up withGakupo because she found out she didn’t like men. Gumi actually liked Meiko. How this came to be was no clue to Gumi but she was happy with her. Gumi decided to tell Meiko about how she felt a year ago and that’s how long she’s been dating her. The problem is no one knows except her and her girlfriend. Gumi thought of bringing it up last week when they were all like this, but Gakupo was flirting with Gumi. Maybe this time she will tell everyone. 

“Hey I have something to announce,” Gumi said. 

Everyone that was there looked at her. “I’m going to be honest and say it now! Everyone I’m dating Meiko”  
Everyone was surprised but not shocked. Kaito could kinda tell from Meiko’s side. Miku was close enough to Gumi to think she liked females. Teto didn’t know Gumi that well but when she saw her hang out with Meiko she could tell. Then Gakupo had a small doubt when dating Gumi, it hurt but now his heart is somewhere else. 

“So you all knew?” Gumi and Meiko said.

“Yes” everyone said in unison. 

The time went on as usual until the food came out. Everyone had a diffrent plate except Gakupo and Teto. Teto had grabbed this spice sauce and put it into her soup. Gakupo didn’t know how it tasted so he grabbed his spoon and ate a mouthful. What Gakupo didn’t know is that the soup was already incredibly spicy. 

“H h-hot” Gakupo said in this strained voice.

“Here, drink some water,” Teto said.

She was so close to Gakupo. To think that her hands would be on his! This is more than enough he has to say it again! Gakupo unfortunately isn’t the brightest man. After he drank some water he opened his mouth. 

“Teto I think I actually really really really like you!" Gakupo said while getting closer. “Gumi WAS right. I did flirt with most females but, now my heart beats so fast for you!” he said with his face getting redder and redder.

“I-i uhhh… Can we be friends first?” Teto said with her heart beating faster than it ever did. Teto didn’t know how to feel. She was confused, amazed, flustered, and concerned. 

“Gakupo!” almost everyone said. Miku grabbed teto back and Kaito grabbed Gakupo. Then Meiko was drunk which made her more blunt with words. She told Gakupo that he was an idiot and to not scare Teto like that. When things calmed back down they finished their food and paid. Everyone said goodbye. There was only Gakupo and Teto left.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” gakupo said to Teto. “It's just this is the first time heart has felt this way” Gakupo had turned his head slightly down as if he was ashamed.

“It’s fine… to be honest this is the first time someone has said they liked me” she said turning away. Gakupo had seen her ears turning red. 

“Where do you live? I’ll walk you there” Gakupo had said. 

“I live somewhat far though,” she said. Teto would have to catch a cab to get to her home, so what she said was not a lie.

“That’s even more of a reason to walk you somewhere safe!” Gakupo said. He couldn’t let Teto walk alone in the dark! 

“Then you could wait until I catch a cab” Teto felt a little nervous. 

Teto and Gakupo walked in silence for a bit. Gakupo kept on thinking about what he could say.

“I kind of want to know what you mean by ‘liking’ me” Teto asked Gakupo.

“It means I want to date you,” Gakupo said bluntly without thinking.

“I don’t understand why you like me,” Teto said while grabbing onto her arm.

“To be honest I’m not quite sure either… I think it was your presence on stage and your voice” he said while rubbing his head. Gakupo wanted to tell her about more but he knew more would probably make him look like a creep. 

“That’s a little funny,” Teto said in a kind of whispering voice. “Oh look at a cab! Bye Gakupo” Teto was about to run off. Then Gakupo grabbed her wrist.

“Can I have your number, before you leave” he then thought more “I would like to hear you sing again”

Teto blushed a bit before giving him a paper with her number. She then waved down the cab drive and got in. Gakupo can’t believe he got her number. His heart feels so warm and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this series but you could argue that these could be one shots!


End file.
